


Outside, Looking In

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Judaism, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik goes for a walk and is stopped short by a sight that triggers a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside, Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this drabble actually came to me in early January, when I visited the Jewish Museum in New York City. I may expand upon it at some point.

Erik didn’t know what he’d expected to find, walking through this residential Brooklyn neighborhood at twilight. Not this, for some reason: Shabbat candles, burning in the second-story window of an old brownstone. The lace curtains were drawn back, affording him a glimpse of kitchen ceiling.

The silver candlesticks were old, and far from their original home. They whispered to Erik through the glass and the gathering dark, and their voices turned his marrow to smoke. 

He shivered in his overcoat, telling his cold feet to _keepwalkingkeepwalkingkeepwalking_ , but he lingered … until a woman’s slender hand appeared and tugged the curtains closed.

2/12/2012


End file.
